


¿Por qué, Draco?

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry se pregunta por qué su novio no puede ser un poco más cariñoso, y la respuesta no es la que se esperaba.





	¿Por qué, Draco?

De cierto modo, Harry siempre ha temido la respuesta. Cuando se trata de él, no es un valiente Gryffindor, ni el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Draco lo hace temblar, derretirse, retener el aliento; su mente se queda en blanco, a tal punto de que fue gracias a los avances del otro, que ha crecido su relación.

Pero la pregunta se ha hecho más constante, y ya no puede soportar las conclusiones que saca por sí mismo. Necesita que lo explique, que le cuente.

Necesita oír de su novio que no lo quiere, si es que ese es el caso, o su propia mente lo matará sin haber conocido la verdad.

Están sentados en uno de los sofás restaurados de Grimmauld Place, la chimenea no deja de chisporrotear a unos pies de distancia. Draco está apoyado contra uno de los posabrazos, un brazo sobre la parte alta del respaldar, las piernas extendidas y tobillos cruzados; tan elegante, tan despreocupado, parece una combinación imposible para alguien que no lo haya visto. Harry está inclinado hacia él, brazos rodeándole la cadera, la mitad superior de su cuerpo en el pecho y abdomen de su novio, las piernas las tiene dobladas sobre el mueble; él es todo lo contrario, y entierra parte de su rostro en la tela de su camisa cuando cae en cuenta y el rostro le arde.

—No pensé que te molestara —Menciona su novio, tono bajo, voz calma, palabras medidas. Lo detesta. Sabe que es el modo en que le habla a los clientes problemáticos en Gringotts o magos exasperantes que no captan sus instrucciones.

— _Nomemolesta_ —Balbuceó, y quizás fue sólo por el tiempo juntos, que el otro pudo entenderlo. No dijo nada, ni él alzó la cabeza para distinguir su expresión—. Me, uhm, ¿da curiosidad?

—¿Saber por qué no soy tan cariñoso como tú? ¿Es eso lo que te da tanta curiosidad, Harry?

El aludido emitió un vago sonido de afirmación y sintió el pecho de su novio ascender y descender cuando suspiró. Por reflejo, se apegó más a él, y el aroma de su colonia, tranquilizador y familiar, lo inundó.

—Bueno, oí de los chicos que los sangrepura tienden a ser menos expresivos —Recordó. "Los chicos", por supuesto, se refería al grupo en que se mezclaban los amigos de ambos desde hace años, para ir a cenar, pasear o beber, una o dos veces a la semana—, pero Pansy y Blaise no parecen tener tantos problemas como tú.

Draco emitió un largo "hm", reclinándose en el respaldar con cuidado suficiente para no obligarlo a cambiar de posición. A pesar de que no le devolvía el abrazo como era debido, tenía ese tipo de consideraciones para que él no se tuviese que separar, y Harry sintió, de forma absurda, que se enamoraba un poco más.

—No todo era afecto y abrazos en mi casa, si a eso te refieres. No veo qué tiene de malo, madre intentó que tuviese en mente que el cariño es bueno, aunque no útil si no es a tu familia.

—Esa enseñanza te habría dejado sin amigos —Musitó, frunciendo el ceño. Su novio, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

—Obviamos que no fui el hijo más obediente, considerando que me escapé de casa con alguien a quien todos creían que odiaba. A comparación de salir contigo, un amigo o dos no era gran cosa.

Harry intentó verle el lado divertido, pero la duda persistía, así que se enderezó, muy a su pesar, apenas manteniendo las manos en las caderas de su novio. Draco acababa de flexionar el codo y apoyaba un lado de su cabeza contra la palma; se le veía tan relajado que era difícil tomarse en serio el tema.

Ahí estaba su dilema.

Incluso con el tiempo transcurrido, Harry sentía que un millar de emociones explotaba dentro de él cuando estaban juntos. Quería sonreír todo el día, lanzarse encima de él a besarlo, abrazarlo a cada segundo, llenarlo de cumplidos, hacerlo feliz. Se ponía nervioso de pronto y se trababa con las palabras, olvidaba cosas importantes, se avergonzaba por asuntos de lo más estúpidos.

Y sin embargo, su novio era la imagen misma de la serenidad desde que se lo encontró, años atrás, cuando los juicios llegaron a su fin. No se perturbaba por el griterío en las visitas a La Madriguera, ni los múltiples insultos que recibió de Ron y Ginny al comienzo de su relación, ni por las miradas acusadoras que recibía de vez en cuando, debido a su turbulento pasado.

Draco lo besaba para darle los buenos días, cuando se iba al trabajo, cuando volvía y antes de irse a dormir, y lo abrazaba todavía menos; el sexo era una excepción. Ahí podía llevarlo al cielo, a base de caricias, y la distancia entre los dos quedaba reducida a nada, pero era de esperarse y no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Las sonrisas que le daba, aunque las admiraba y bastaban para convertirlo en una masa temblorosa, estaban reservadas para cuando se encontraban solos o creía que nadie los veía. Las mejores muestras de afecto que recibía de su parte en público (y no es que se quejase), eran toques breves en la espalda baja, un susurro junto al oído, o apretones ligeros en el hombro, el antebrazo, o la muñeca. Nunca lo tomaba de la mano fuera de casa, a menos que Harry lo hiciese primero; si era así, entrelazaba sus dedos, sin emitir quejido alguno.

Ron le había dicho que debía ser cosa de Slytherin, orgullosos, vanidosos, y toda la charla sobre servidores del mal, que cobraba menos sentido cuando recordaba que su amigo adoraba las cenas con "los chicos", porque Draco ayudaba a Hermione a cocinar, y luego encontraba a un oponente digno en ajedrez en él. Su amiga, por otro lado, estaba de acuerdo en que podría ser por su tipo de crianza, pero Harry tampoco gozó de mucho afecto, y sentía la necesidad de estar pegado a su novio gran parte del día.

Fue, nada más y nada menos, que Pansy Parkinson, quien le dijo la noche anterior un "¿y por qué no le preguntas, Potter?", que dio inicio a toda esta situación.

—Oh, Merlín, de verdad lo estás pensando mucho —La voz de su novio lo devolvió al momento presente. Draco ladeó la cabeza.

—Yo-

—Estás pensando que no te quiero —Continuó, despacio—, seguro que ya le preguntaste a todos tus amigos y los míos sobre eso. Mione te habrá intentado calmar, Weasley te habrá hecho muecas. Y debe ser algo que piensas desde hace tiempo, para que al fin me preguntes.

Harry boqueó, sin saber qué contestar. Su novio lo tomó como una oportunidad.

—No me habías visto a los ojos más tiempo del necesario desde anoche. No tuviste pesadillas ayer, y si hubiese sido sólo un mal día en el trabajo, hubieses azotado la puerta al llegar; no lo hiciste —Puntualizó con soltura, y Harry lo miraba boquiabierto para ese instante—. Cuando escondes la cara en mi ropa, estás teniendo un mal día o hay algo que te preocupa, pero no sabes cómo decírmelo. Apuesto por lo segundo, o ya me habrías contado al respecto. Corrígeme si me equivoco, aunque sé que no lo hago.

Sólo atinó a negar, lento, varias veces. Draco soltó otro "hm" y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Es curioso. Llevamos cinco años juntos, ¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que te pasaba algo así? —Harry se encogió al balbucear. Su pareja estiró la mano libre hacia él, para levantarle la barbilla con un toque ligero de los dedos; era otro de los detalles de Draco, no le gustaba que bajase la cabeza—. ¿De verdad se te pasó por esa cabezota tuya que estaría con alguien tanto tiempo, si no lo quisiera?

—Bueno- es que- yo, no, digo, no es eso, pero- ahm.

—Elocuente, Harry, _tan_ elocuente. Qué suerte que no esté entre las virtudes por las que estoy contigo —El mencionado bufó y se separó por completo, para cruzar los brazos. Le dolía pensar que no se lo tomaba en serio.

—Pansy y Blaise pueden ser cariñosos sin problemas —Soltó lo que pensaba, en un susurro contenido—, ¿por qué tú no?

Draco le dirigió una mirada larga, en silencio. Desde hace mucho tiempo que, en sus ojos, no había hielo e indiferencia, ni siquiera cuando a Harry le daba por ser testarudo y discutir unilateralmente. Quería creer que era la mayor prueba de que lo amaba.

—Ven aquí —Su novio se removió en el sofá, para quedar frente a frente, y le tendió los brazos. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y él arqueó una ceja—. No soy un cactus, ven.

Le tomó un momento reaccionar y estuvo a punto de llorar de pura felicidad, cuando se arrastró de vuelta a su pecho, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco lo rodeó, el contacto era leve, tentativo, apenas perceptible; muy diferente de la manera en que se aferraba a él cuando uno de los dos tenía pesadillas, que era la razón por la que más veces lo había abrazado.

—Harry, acabas de cumplir los veintiséis. ¿Hace cuánto que has estado enamorado de mí? ¿Cinco años y medio? ¿Casi seis?

—No estoy muy seguro —Susurró, complacido por estar de vuelta en la burbuja de calidez y fragancia que rodeaba a su novio.

—Digamos que cinco y medio. Hicimos las paces hace unos siete años, no hablamos por un tiempo, y fuimos amigos unos meses, ¿correcto?

Harry asintió.

—Correcto.

—Aún no te has acostumbrado, eso es lo que pasa.

—¿Qué? —Frunció un poco el ceño, y su novio debió percatarse de su confusión, porque soltó otro suspiro.

—Es verdad que los sangrepura no somos cariñosos en general, mucho menos en público; crecí en un ambiente algo frío, las emociones, casi todas, son sencillas de manejar para mí. Pero —Aclaró enseguida, ante un Harry que lo observaba como si fuese quien ponía las estrellas en el cielo cada noche, y ambos eran conscientes de ello— siempre tuve excepciones contigo de joven. Me tomó mucho tiempo aprender a controlarlo, incluso con mi experiencia en Oclumancia.

Harry hizo el ademán de apartarse otra vez, pero el agarre leve que tenía en torno a él, se lo impidió. Volvió a mirar a su novio con la boca abierta, y la mandíbula bien podría habérsele desencajado cuando sintió sus labios presionarle la frente, justo en la cicatriz. Se estremeció. Draco era la única persona de origen mágico que se atrevía a tocarla.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo —Una sacudida ligera de risa, sin sonido, lo agitó también. Estaba por protestar, cuando su novio siguió:

—Volvemos al mismo punto, Harry. Tenemos veintiséis. Yo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti en cuarto año de Hogwarts —No hubo duda, temor ni confusión al decirlo, como si se tratase de una verdad irrefutable del mundo. Harry contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta, el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en los oídos—, eso hacen más de diez años, y fue sólo cuando lo noté, probablemente haya ocurrido antes. He tenido más tiempo para lidiar con eso, sobretodo sin ti.

—¿Qué- qué...?

—Si lo piensas bien, habría sido una locura que me lanzase a besarte en quinto año —Agregó, una sonrisa ladeada haciendo aparición para acompañar sus palabras, y Harry sintió que se deshacía por dentro—, tenía que controlarme.

Harry estalló en el silencio que le siguió a su declaración.

—¡¿Estabas enamorado de mí en Hogwarts?! —Gritó, presionando las manos contra su pecho para empujarlo, pero, _de nuevo_ , el otro no lo dejó ir.

—¿Que no todos lo estaban?

—¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

—¿Me habrías creído? —Ahora Draco lo observaba con un interés casi científico, y él tuvo que aceptar, a regañadientes, que no lo hubiese hecho—. Además, nunca preguntaste.

—No lo puedo creer, eso significa que estabas enamorado de mí cuando casi te mato, ¿verdad? Merlín, ¡cuando casi te mato! —Repitió, removiéndose entre sus brazos, para extender los propios y llevar las manos a los lados del rostro de su novio. Se estiró para comenzar a repartir besos en su quijada y labios—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Draco, lo siento, debió ser peor de lo que imaginé, que la persona que quieres te haga eso-

—Harry —Lo frenó, girando la cabeza, pero este continuó dándole besos en la mejilla, descendiendo hacia el cuello—, esto no cambia nada.

—Sí lo hace —Replicó, apegándose más, para enterrar el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, y el aroma característico de su novio nunca le supo tanto a hogar como entonces—, lo cambia todo.

Nunca volvería a dudar de su relación con Draco. Lo quería. Más que eso, _lo había querido durante tantos años_.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Pansy recibió una nota de "agradecimiento por la idea", una canasta de dulces importados y el mejor brazalete que el mundo mágico británico había inventado para repeler magia oscura. Cuando reconoció la letra de Harry, supo que, al fin, después de todos esos años, Draco le había contado lo que todos los Slytherin de su generación sabían.


End file.
